Tudo Culpa do Natal
by ikaira
Summary: PARA O CONCURSO COMEMORARTE - "E apesar de muitos daqueles beijos terem acontecido ao longo do novo ano, Neji insistia em culpar o natal. O bendito natal." NEJIxTENTEN


**Tudo Culpa do Natal**

Neji nunca entendera ou gostara dos símbolos de natal. Um velho gordo, vestido de vermelho, com uma risada escrota, zoófilo de renas voadoras e com um péssimo gosto para ajudantes. Sério, quem em sã consciência escolhe coisas pequenas, verdes e feias para trabalharem com ele? Sem contar que era um trabalho escravo.

Papai Noel era um escravagista de duendes e ninguém parecia se importar com isso. Muito pelo contrário, achavam isso fofo. E as pobres renas? Alguém se lembra delas? Não tentem se enganar, aquilo é zoofilia sim, rola uma parada sinistra entre aquelas nove renas voadoras e o bom velinho.

E aquele bom velinho em particular, o fazia entender menos ainda o porquê de todos o adorarem. Lee era o pior Papai Noel que seus olhos tiveram o desprazer de ver.

Rock Lee fazia _Ho-Ho-Ho_ e acenava para todos que encontrava pela frente. E isso não era o pior de tudo. Gai vinha logo atrás dele vestido de chester com uma faca na mão servindo-se aos outros.

_Gai só podia está bêbado_. Pensar assim fazia com que Neji tivesse um bom motivo para não ir até o sensei e lhe sentar um tapa estalado na nuca para que este recobrasse a consciência –se é que ele algum dia ele teve uma–. Tudo culpa do natal.

Era vergonhoso. Sem contar as músicas de péssimo gosto –como todas as natalinas– que faziam barulho em seus ouvidos.

Em outro canto, se fez ouvir risadas altas enquanto um pobre infeliz recebia no Amigo Oculto um presente bizarro... Claro, como todos os presentes recebidos em um Amigo Oculto.

Mas tudo aquilo poderia ser menos terrível se não fosse por ela: Mitsashi Tenten.

-Desemburra essa cara Neji. Fique bêbado e se divirta como todo mundo. Afinal, é natal.

Sim, ela estava o provocando. E ele não chegou a essa conclusão por conta da frase sarcástica, pelas pernas cruzadas dentro de um vestido justo, a face corada ou o sorriso largo que lhe enfeitava o rosto. Não, não era nada disso. Neji chegou a essa conclusão quando a viu passar a língua pelos lábios sorvendo uma minúscula gota de vinho. A mesma gota que ele se imaginou sorvendo desde que o copo deixara a boca dela. Tudo culpa do natal.

Um ano tinha 365 dias. Havia 365 dias para se fazer quantas merdas pudessem, mas parece que o mundo resolvia guardá-las para fazer em um único dia. Vinte e cinco de dezembro. Natal.

E esse ano não seria diferente, ele mesmo estava tentado a fazer uma grande merda naquele momento. E a única culpada seria ela, Tenten. Além do natal, claro.

Na hora em que lhe foi feito o convite, Neji tinha um _não_ pronto e formulado para dar como resposta. A data em si já era ruim o suficiente para ele tê-la que piorar com uma festa organizada por Gai. Porém, tal _não_ nunca veio. E ele nunca soube dizer o porquê ao certo. E também não importava mais, o mal já estava feito e –a contragosto– ele estava sentado em um sofá ao lado de uma Mitsashi semi-bêbada enquanto uma irritante Árvore de Natal, cheia de enfeites, insistia em piscar na sua cara. Tudo culpa do natal.

Agora, mais do que nunca, ele desejou ter dito _não_.

-Você deveria parar de beber isso, contente-se com água antes que fique como eles. –disse emburrado apontando para o Lee Noel e o Chester Gai.

Tenten riu gostosamente levando seu corpo ao dele fazendo com que seus ombros se chocassem. Neji enrijeceu cada músculo de imediato, odiando o natal e toda a merda que este trazia consigo. Se fosse qualquer outro dia do ano, nada disso estaria acontecendo. E era por isso que ele detestava o natal.

-Você fica uma graça emburrado. –ela disse com a voz meio embargada.

Neji sentiu o hálito de vinho chocar-se quente contra sua bochecha e uma das mãos de Tenten lhe escorregar pela coxa.

_Era o álcool agindo por ela_, Neji repetia como um mantra em sua mente.

-Pare com isso! –disse entre os dentes parando a mão dela.

Resistir a Tenten em um treino –agora ele via– era fácil se comparado a resisti-la dentro de um vestido justo, corada pelo vinho e lhe sorrindo tão provocante. Tudo culpa do natal.

Olhou em volta e ninguém ali parecia compartilhar do mesmo desespero que ele. Todos continuavam idiotamente com suas comemorações natalinas como se fosse divertido e legal fazer isso.

Ele nunca desejou tanto estar em sua casa dormindo, como agora. E um banho gelado também, ele desejava e precisava de um.

-Podemos ir para baixo de um visco se quiser. –Tenten sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-O que? –perguntou confuso.

-Você sabe... Assim terá uma boa desculpa para fazer o que está morrendo de vontade de fazer. –gargalhou afastando-se jogando as costas no sofá.

De imediato, Neji sentiu o rosto pegar fogo como se tivessem lhe empurrado pimenta goela abaixo. Certamente estava vermelho, e tão incrédulo com o atrevimento da companheira de time como o fato de ela estar tão certa.

Até então, ele pensara estar sob controle da imensa vontade de provar a boca molhada pelo vinho que insistia em lhe dizer coisas constrangedoras. Mas, vergonhoso mesmo, era o fato de sua vontade ser tão explícita que até uma _semi-bêbada tarada_ percebera isso. Tudo culpa do natal.

-Você perdeu o juízo. –defende-se desconcertado.

-E você deveria ficar bêbado. –rebateu entre risos.

E talvez ele devesse mesmo. Devesse ficar bêbado e agarrar aquela maldita Mitsashi que insistia em provocá-lo. Ao menos, estando bêbado, ninguém poderia o culpar depois que se pusesse por cima da Mitsashi naquele sofá a beijando tão intensamente como em cena de filme melodramático de natal.

-Será que você poderia par...

-Me leva pra casa, acho que vou vomitar.

Tudo culpa do natal.

As regras diziam que ele deveria ter se despedido e desejado feliz natal a todos os presentes, e apesar de achar isso uma perca de tempo total, ele o faria. Claro, se não houvesse uma semi-bêbada, e semi-desmaiada, nos braços.

De _semi-bêbada tarada_, Tenten passou a _semi-desmaiada dramática_. A Mitasashi apoiada nos seus ombros, enquanto andavam pelas ruas festivas de Konoha, reclamava desde a impiedade no mundo ninja ao cabelo roxo de Sakura. E olha que a Haruno sequer tinha o cabelo roxo. Era rosa, rosa - choque

E Neji tentou explicar isso a ela, mas não surtiu muito efeito. Ainda mais quando ela cumprira o aviso e vomitara em seus pés. Tudo culpa do natal.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar a porta de Tenten, ela já caminhava sem muitas dificuldades, se calou e manteve a cabeça abaixada. Sinal que a sobriedade estava voltando a ela, e esta traria junto dela a vergonha.

O rosto dela não estava mais tingido de vermelho por conta do vinho, e isso fez Neji achar graça na situação. E até gargalharia desse fato se um lado gay –como ele mesmo chamava– de si não estivesse achando aquilo tudo tão fofo.

-Obrigada e... Me desculpe. –disse ela baixo.

-Pelo que? –sorriu matreiro se fingindo de desentendido.

-Oras Neji! Não seja ridículo. –irritou-se o fitando com as mãos na cintura.

Ele quase conseguiu conter o riso para si, mas aquele bico que se formou nos lábios dela era tão graciosamente engraçado que ele não se reprimiu em soltar uma pequena exclamação de riso. E tão rápido como começou se foi, e tudo ficou quieto até que Tenten tomasse fôlego e continuasse a falar.

-Por ter te tirado da festa, pelas besteiras que certamente eu disse, pelo vômito em seus pés... Acho que o básico é isso. –disse a contragosto virando a cara com os braços cruzados.

-Na verdade, tenho que te agradecer por me livrar daquilo. Festas de natal são...

-Terríveis. Eu sei, você as detesta.

-É.

-Ok, então eu vou... –seja lá o que pretendia falar, ficou preso em sua garganta. Neji tão de perto parecia uma miragem mais bela do que ela costumava achar.

Foi involuntariamente que havia chegado tão perto de Tenten, e certamente, também foi involuntariamente que encostou os lábios nos dela. E dessa vez foi ela quem enrijeceu, e ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito com isso. Mas não durou muito.

A sentiu amolecer –quase que cedendo os joelhos– quando ousou escorregar a língua sobre a dela. Aquilo era quente, beijar Tenten era quente. Quente como ele próprio se sentia e a sentia colada nele. Era molhado e também era vagaroso, quase que parado, e ainda sim tão arrebatador! Tudo culpa do natal.

-Mas aqui não tem visco. –disse meio tonta e embriagada, mas dessa vez por Neji, quando não sentiu mais os lábios dele nos seus.

-Hyuuga Neji não precisa de um mato idiota para dizer o que se deve fazer.

-Então...?

-É o natal Tenten. Tudo culpa do _maldito_ natal.

E apesar de muitos daqueles beijos terem acontecido ao longo do novo ano, Neji insistia em culpar o natal. O _bendito _natal.

**.Ikaira.**

Para o concurso **COMEMORARTE** porque a **Kynn** achou que eu devia... o/


End file.
